


Change of Pace

by Taciturn



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Makoto topping Seijuurou because there needs to be more of that, Orgasm Denial, pointless smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 21:18:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1702865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taciturn/pseuds/Taciturn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto wanted to change things up a bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change of Pace

This wasn't going to be the last time Seijuurou would let this happen to him. When Makoto wanted to "surprise" him with something, he definitely hadn't expected to be something related to their bedroom activities. However, now that he had his hands tied behind his back, face down on the mattress, legs spread and ass up, he was glad of this change of events. 

"Cute." Makoto purred into his ear, giving his ass cheek a gentle grope before smacking it firmly. Seijuurou let out a grunt from the sudden pain, though it was quickly erased by Makoto's warm hand smoothing over the spot he had just hit. "Mmm, did that hurt?" There was a hint of worry in his voice, Seijuurou grunted, shook his head and buried his face in the sheets. "I'll take that as a no then. Tell me if I do hurt you." Sei nodded against the sheets, unwilling to show just how flustered he was with this change in Makoto. 

It was embarrassing to be like this, utterly useless underneath Makoto, however, Sei did have to admit it was exceptionally sexy of his partner to take charge for a change. He just hadn't expected it to be so extreme, to say the least. The sheets were cool underneath him though they quickly warmed with his body heat as he was teased and prodded by Makoto. God, that boy knew how to turn him on. Normally, he'd have Makoto writhing and moaning underneath him, begging for him, this time, it was different. And different was good. 

"You know..." Makoto started, trailing long fingers down the inside of Seijurrou's thigh causing him to shudder. "We might make this a thing... seeing you all tied up like this is kind of cute." 

Seijuurou turned over to look at Makoto with wide eyes. Never in his life had he expected those words to come out of his preciously innocent Mako's mouth. If this was the surprising side Nagisa was always hinting at to him, then Seijuurou welcomed it with open arms. He hadn't been this turned on since he saw his first porno. He shivered again and groaned against the sheets as Makoto gently massaged the tip of his penis. He was getting close and they hadn't actually done anything, other than getting him tied up. 

_Dear Lord, Makoto, I'm gonna cum and you haven't even done anything more than touch me._

"You like that?" Makoto asked, a wicked little grin on his face as he continued to rub the tip oh so gently, bringing Sei ever so close and yet so far from release he looked at Makoto with pleading eyes, begging for the brunette to give him more. "Oh no, no no." Makoto chided, smacking Seijuurou in the rear again, earning him a gasp. "We're gonna be doing this all night, so I can't have you making a mess so soon now, alright, babe?" 

Seijuurou let out a small whimper in reply and was rewarded with a long, slow kiss from his partner. Makoto had left him rather speechless throughout this whole time and he didn't quite know how to react to everything. They had sort of fallen into a bit of a routine in their love making, having such a change really did a number on him. Not that it was bad. Quite frankly, he hoped to see this side of Makoto much more often. He could feel Makoto's teeth graze his lips, biting gently as Sei took the moment to slip his tongue into Mako's mouth, savoring it as much as he could. He wanted to run his hands through Makoto's hair, he wanted to throw the brunette against the wall and take him from behind until the back stroker couldn't swim for a week. The silk ties around his wrists made that very hard to do. 

Makoto chuckled, pulling away from Seijuurou, taking in the sight of his lover bound up and at his mercy. He could feel his heart thumping a million miles a minute against his chest. It was on an offchance that Nagisa had been talking about some of the "kinkier" thinks he'd do with Rei that brought Mako to the conclusion that perhaps he should try something "spicier." Who knew that the redhead looked so good bound up in black silk against his sheets, erection straining and perky ass in the air, all for him. 

He was in the position to be able to touch and savor every little bit of the sun kissed redhead below him and Makoto wanted to take every advantage he had over the older boy below him. He trailed kisses down his spine, licked his sides slowly, savored everything Seijuurou had to offer. The whimpers and moans only made him want to keep going, exploring more and more of what the redhead had been hiding from him from always being on top. Tonight was his chance to find out and he didn't want to let go of that any time soon. Makoto's hand snaked around to find pert little nipples to pinch and play with, causing Sei to buck and groan underneath him. _Cute._

Mako kissed another slow trail down Sei's spine again, stopping at his tail bone and sat back to enjoy the view once more. Sei had been reduced to a pile of moans and shivers. "God, Sei, you're so cute like this." Makoto teased, leaning over him, pressing his own hard erection against the redhead's rear. The brunette groaned at the friction between them and the obscene moan coming from Sei's mouth was more than rewarding for him. Mako let out a moan himself, relishing in the feeling of rubbing against Sei's firm ass. 

"Makoto, please..." Sei whined. He didn't know how much more of he could take. Everywhere Makoto touched, it felt as if his body was on fire. His whole body tingled in the best possible sense and more than anything, he wanted Makoto to take him. He was ready and willing, though it looked like his partner had other things in mind. 

A long, slender finger trailed its way down his dick, swirling itself at the tip, playing with the precum dripping from it. "So eager..." Makoto teased and Sei swore he could literally hear the smirk coming from the younger boy. Before he knew what was even happening, a warm tongue joined in and Sei's mind was lost in the pleasure of it all. Mako's tongue traveled down towards the base and back to the tip before Sei was completely gone in hot velvety pleasure. 

"G-God... Mako..." He groaned, feeling his release coming fast. The fact that he was restrained from making Mako go any faster, or slower made him need release even more. "Please I'm gonn---" Sei held his breath, feeling himself getting too close to the edge of no return. He felt a firm tug and Makoto's mouth had left his dick. Sei was left panting with stars at the edge of his vision. 

"Not yet." Makoto whispered softly, kissing his neck and went back to touching him in other places, relighting that fire all across his body once again. "You'll come when I decide it's time to." 

Two more times, Seijuurou was put through the sweet temptation of Makoto's mouth around him and every time he felt himself come to that edge, he was brought back with a resounding pop of the brunette's mouth leaving him and he would focus on other things. Sei knew for a fact that his nipples would be delightfully sore the next day. When Mako slowly inserted a lubed up finger into him, Sei let out a small gasp. 

"I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" Mako asked, taking his finger out and making sure to shower the redhead with kisses. "I should have warned you, shouldn't I."

"I'm okay. It's just weird." He admitted, his face flaring up and Sei buried his face into the sheets again. He didn't want to let the younger one know that as weird as it was, he was more than willing to have that finger back in him. 

"Let me know if it hurts." The brunette murmured, covering Seijuurou's back with kisses before putting more lube on his finger and slowly pushing it through the tight ring of muscles. It was slow, torturous as Makoto moved his finger in and out of Seijuurou. "You okay?" He asked, his free hand gently rubbing the redhead's back to keep him calm. 

"Mmmm just fine..." Sei reassured, getting used to the feeling. Now that he knew it was coming, it wasn't as weird as he had initially thought. 

"I'm gonna add another finger then." 

"O-okay." 

Was this what Makoto felt when Sei was doing it to him? This strange, stretching feeling in his rear? If that was the case, Sei made mental notes to be more gentle from then on. There had been incidents where his enthusiasm made him a bit reckless and he could have seriously hurt the younger one. The second finger followed the first and it was the same feeling again of being stretched oh so slowly by those long, slender fingers. The warm, comforting hand traveling up and down his back kept him relaxed and he could feel Makoto's fingers pick up their pace. Soon enough, the younger one was scissoring him. 

Sei didn't have much time to breath though as Makoto turned his fingers just so and hit something deep inside of him that made him see stars. "Oh my _god_." Sei breathed. 

"Like that?" Sei could make out Mako's smile, even in the dimmed lights of the room. God, he wanted to reach over and kiss the boy so bad then and there. Sei strained against the ties around his wrist but they held firm and he groaned, arching his back when Makoto hit that spot with his fingers once again. "I'll take that as a yes, then." 

It felt like an eternity by the time Mako had put a third finger in and was smoothly moving in and out of the redhead, hitting that sweet spot inside of him. However, no amount of prep would ever amount to the real thing. Seijuurou heard the tell tale ripping of a condom foil, some soft shuffling and the cap of the lube bottle pop open. More cold lube was rubbed generously onto him and Seijuurou shivered both in cold and in anticipation of what was about to happen. 

He knew Makoto was well endowed, that much was a given, but actually having the brunette inside of him was a completely different story. Thankfully, Makoto fingering him earlier helped the transition quite a bit. Everything seemed to be in slow motion and Sei took all of that time to adjust to the feeling of having Makoto inside of him. After a few good, deep breathes, he heard the brunette tell him that he was all the way in. 

Seijuurou needed a moment to fully come to terms with the fact that his boyfriend was actually in him. And what a feeling that was. He was full to the brim and could feel Makoto's dick throbbing in him. "Can... can I move?" Mako asked, leaning over and kissing Seijuurou gently on the tip of his ear. The redhead nodded after taking in another deep breath. 

Having Makoto move in him took all but a few short moments of awkwardness before Sei got comfortable and was moving rhythmically with Mako. He was getting used to it all when the younger one decided to thrust particularly hard and made Seijuurou see stars. "Oh my god, Mako, there." Sei whined, tugging again at the binds at his wrist. He wanted to feel it again. He wanted to hold Makoto, make him go faster, make him feel the same things he was feeling but he couldn't and he was left feeling everything on his own. 

Makoto's ego soared seeing his boyfriend under him whining, begging for more. He redoubled his efforts, trying to hit that spot again and when he did he was more than gleeful at the sounds Sei made. Makoto let a hand make its way towards Sei's throbbing erection and stroked it as he continued to thrust into the redhead. All the noises See made were being carefully filed in his mind for later use. His other hand pressing onto Seijuurou's waist for stability. 

Sei had been delayed for too long and to have Makoto stroke him off as well made his mind reel in pleasure. The brunette was hitting that spot in him again and again, and it didn't take long for Sei's whole body to convulse and all he saw was a blinding white for a moment as he came in Makoto's hand. His cum coming in spurts, soiling the sheets below him. It was more intense than he had ever felt before and it felt as if it lasted longer. His body felt weak, spent and completely drained and there, above him, Makoto was thrusting into him harder than before, the brunette was close, he could tell and with a few more frantic thrusts, Mako was all bust lost in the pleasure of his own orgasm, all the while panting Sei's name and planting sloppy kiss all over the redhead's back. 

Makoto sighed contently and pulled out of Seijuurou, leaving the older one feeling rather empty. With a quick twist of his wrist and a fluid motion, the condom had been pulled off and tossed towards the waste basket. "How was it?" Mako murmured gently, tugging at the ties around Sei's wrists. 

Blood came rushing into this hands and Seijuurou rubbed the deep indents the bindings had put on him. Seijuurou grinned and pulled Makoto towards him. "Fucking great." He admitted, kissing his boyfriend and rolling him over so that they were facing each other. "Didn't know you were secretly that kinky." He teased, kissing the brunette's nose. 

Makoto blushed. "I ... it was just something I... wanted to try... I mean... If you didn't like it, we don't have to do it again... I'm sorry if I hurt yo---" 

His rambling was cut short from Seijuurou claiming his lips for a long, slow kiss. When they finally broke apart, Mako was left rather breathless. "Shhh, you did fine." Sei reassured. "But, I do have to ask... Are your legs supposed to be that sore after?" 

Mako let out a soft chuckle. "Just wait until you have to sit down tomorrow." 

"I'm just glad I don't have swim practice, that's for sure." 

"So that means we can do it again, tomorrow, eh?" Mako's eyes gleamed with a mischief Sei hadn't seen before and the redhead couldn't help but laugh out right at the proposal. 

"Nope, _I'll_ be the one experimenting." He said with a grin, pulling Makoto tightly against him for a night full of kisses and cuddling.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry. First time writing this kind of scene and I just... I'm sorry. I was just itching to write some Mako topping for once and... I'm sorry.


End file.
